


tubbo's interlude

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Dream Smp, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Pogtopia, Post-Elections, Pre-Festival, Short One Shot, Songfic, at least i think so oops, babys first fic lol, based on lauren's interlude lol, i just realized someone else made this too oops, i literally made this at 3 am, i thought this was original so credit to the person who made this first, l'manburg, lowercase intended, manburg, mentioned betrayal, theres a suprise at the end for the angst so, this is also strictly platonic, tubbo's dead im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "i'm so glad we're communicating again, i missed you." tubbo smiled, bright and warm joy seeping out of every feature as he talked.orlauren's interlude, but it's tubbo, wilbur, and tommy.(this takes place before the festival)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 149





	tubbo's interlude

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first songfic lol go easy on me
> 
> based on lauren's interlude from hamilton.  
> https://youtu.be/zONnnto3utI

_ 'i may not live to see our glory,' _

wilbur knocks on the door of tommy's messy, jumbled house. the boy sits at his desk, working on schlatt's useless paperwork that he sent.

"tommy?" wilbur said, exhaustion seeping into his voice.

the blonde whipped his head around, concerned, meeting wilbur's drained, lifeless eyes.

"wilbur? what's going on? is-"

"there's a letter for you from manburg."

_ 'but i will gladly join the fight,' _

tommy relaxed a bit, still perturbed for the brunette in front of him. "it's from tubbo, i'll read it later. is everything.?"

"no, it's not." wilbur swallowed, his demeanor filled with an emotion tommy would never be aboe to describe.

_ 'and when our children tell our story,' _

the blonde tensed again, slowly getting off his workchair. "will you read it?" he hesitated, glancing at the envelope.

_ 'they'll tell the story of tonight.' _

"on-on tuesday, the twenty seventh, tubbo was killed in a sword fight against his so-called companion, georgenotfound. the soldier went against the law of attacking their own ally, and are being prosecuted. he is buried here until his family can send for his remains." wilbur read, the room's air seeming to grow thick.

_ 'tommorow, they'll be more of us.' _

tommy's world crashed so silently, underneath wilbur's heavy, remorseful words.

he sat there, his head filled with nothing but the ringing of his ears through his skull.

"tommy are-are you alright?" wilbur asked, concern lacing every word.

the boy stood there, his head pounding beyond belief. it couldn't be true.

"i have so much work to do," he croaked, leaving the home him and his bestfriend once shared.

* * *

_ "i'm so glad we're communicating again, i missed you." tubbo smiled, bright and warm joy seeping out of every feature as he talked. _

_ tommy smiled, hot tears rolling down his face. _

_ "glad we are, big man," he sobbed, staring into the place his friend once sat. _

**Author's Note:**

> wowza sorry if it's bad this was made at like 3 am lol


End file.
